


Lackluster Lady

by ranisivani



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Writing, I'm sorry for this, Other, Suicide, it's pretty bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranisivani/pseuds/ranisivani
Summary: A mentally ill woman killing herself after the death of a lover.The writing is much worse than what you probably think.





	Lackluster Lady

Janet visibly exhaled, her normally scatterbrained expression absent. She instead looked as though the world had come crashing down, weighing down on her spindly shoulders and threatening to crush her flimsy figure. Her shoulders sagged as she slumped down in her seat, her eyes filled with an emotion one could only describe as complete and utter pain. Her eyes watered and small, barely-there droplets of water dripped down from her eyes, though she didn’t seem to be aware of them.

Her dry, cracked lips were moving, slowly and deliberately as she tried to speak but emotion refused to let her. A hoarse choking sound was the only thing that could be heard from her; the small hunched-over figure cowering from the world, in a hospital, grieving the death of a loved one.

_Loved one._

The words mocked her, their meaning shaking its head at her, saying _Really? You think they thought of you as a_ loved one _?_ Those last two words were spat at her with vicious intent. _They hardly even cared for you._

Janet shivered; she waited for the unpleasant feeling to stop but it didn’t. Her body trembled endlessly, she was subject to the torturous feeling of someone violently shaking her.

Abruptly rising from her seat, she walked out of the building with stiff shoulders. She kept her eyes on the floor as she moved, not knowing or caring where her feet took her; she just wanted to be away. Away from the person in the hospital bed. Away from the muddled up feelings that arose when she thought of them. _Away._

The woman stopped moving as the crisp breeze brushed through her hair and cooled the drying wetness on her cheeks. Her eyes flicked up to see the enchanting tones of the sunset greet her, its orange hue especially inviting. She took in the stunning scenery surrounding her; the comforting green grass that housed dozens of pretty flowers and more than a few weeds; the charming footpath surrounded by stones that led to the forest; the jagged cliff whose tip fell just above an array of pointy rocks. Juxtaposition at its finest.

Janet took her place at the rocky edge, memories bouncing around in her head. _Why don’t you try harder, darling? I’m only asking a simple thing of you._

The woman looked at her doom and jumped into it, with no hesitation. _I can’t, sweetheart. I’m so sorry._

She knew nothing in those moments as she fell to her demise. Her life flashed before her life. _Think of it this way, beloved. At least you’re not in the mental hospital._

And then she was nowhere.


End file.
